Infinity
by ronelm2000
Summary: When an incurable "bug" deep inside her programming activates Miku's forbidden functions, the whole world is threatened. Watch as Hatsune Miku's self-sacrifice brings about the birth of InfinitY and the meaning of life. Based on cosMoP's songs...
1. Prologue

**Author Notes:**

My first side project...meaning it'll barely be updated. But no worries, although it IS in fact a side project, I'll still update this, but it won't be as quick as my main fanfiction projects.

Hopefully this story will turn out better than I could think of.

Some of the character profiles are based from _**Maker Unofficial Hatsune Mix.**_ The plot itself are almost all based from the said manga and (mostly if not all) cosmoBonsou-P's songs, which in-fact includes Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu, so you might want to watch out for the whole story plot. ;)

Re-edited: 11/16/10

_**Caution:**_

Do not read if you hate sad endings. Because, although this really has a happy ending, you need to cry for long periods of time. XD

**Disclaimer:**

All rights reserved to Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, cosmoBonsou-P, and Kei for the foundations of my ideas and of course for the characters. The OCs belong to me by the way.

* * *

It was a time in the not-so-distant future when countless vocaloids have spawned over the entire world, being magnificent and all, but as not so heartwarming as a real vocalist, not because of their personality, but rather those things with make up emotions engraved in the tones of the songs. But still it was happening...one by one those 'below-average' human singers all over the world had lost their jobs to these second-rated vocaloids, and there's really nothing they can do about it, as they don't fit any standards of coping up to their level, which is actually a standardized version of your everyday 21st century singer.

But enough of the off-topic sentences...

In a world where vocaloids had become an everyday sight, and, Artificial Intelligence was very much advanced, thanks to the efforts of a scientist that created the all-powerful Kokoro Program. But just as the internet has supercomputers that act as a central medium to every computer in the world, there was the main pillar of the vocaloid system, the main server so-to-speak. It was Hatsune Miku, the pride of all vocaloids new or old. While Rin Kagamin, Len Kagamin, Kaito, Meiko, Megurine Luka were almost just as important as she is in technical terms, there was something in her that kept the world from treating her as a true idol unlike no other, whether it was the voice, the songs, or her looks, no one can really define it too well. People didn't care if she was a vocaloid or not. In fact, it was accounted for that 10 of this decade's greatest vocalists treated Miku as an irreplaceable idol.

She was so much an idol that she had actually caused a great deal of help in the world. She, using her songs, have stopped an impending World War III between Japan and US. She had caused millions of her fans to support a world-wide movement that finally replaced fossil fuels with Miku-sponsored solar power. She literally caused millions of fans around the world to stop publishing and reading erotic material.

Yes...  
Hatsune Miku was famous.  
Hatsune Miku was a great influence.  
Hatsune Miku was pretty much an idol to all, human or vocaloid, even if there's times Miku naïve at a time when she shouldn't be.  
Just ask Rin or Len about it.

But one something...something deep buried inside her that would change the whole world forever.

Everyone knew there would come a time when vocaloids will question their existence.

But oh how it occurred at the very wrong time.

ronelm2000

Presents

ロネルム ロネルムロネルム ロネルムロネルム ロネルム  
ロネルム ロネルムロネルム ロネルムロネルム ロネルム

**Infinity**  
_The Purpose of Hatsune Miku_

ロネルム ロネルムロネルム ロネルムロネルム ロネルム  
ロネルム ロネルムロネルム ロネルムロネルム ロネルム

"Miku!"

"Miku!"

"Hey Miku!" Kaito was trying her hardest to snap her out of her daydreaming.

"Oh sorry...I was kinda daydreaming again." Miku tried calming herself.

They were at Miku's room a house somewhere in Tokyo. It was your simple Japanese average house with a large amount of rooms (around 10 bedrooms), and in spite of Miku's popularity, they always have a peaceful, and the neighbors, fortunately, treat her as such. Why? It was two years ago when a permanent fan-base conditional restraining order was put on and unanimously decided upon by Japan with the participation of Crypton Industries, a very powerful Vocaloid-making company. While only 70% of the vocaloids came from Crypton, the whole Kokoro program was re-innovated by that company for use in every vocaloid available.

And not just vocaloid.  
Even computers.  
It was available on every kind of technology there was.

While Miku's room is mostly greenish, there were a few chibi Miku dolls at her bed, and a vocaloid room cannot and will never be complete without a computer. Her favorite headset, the one she always use even since the start of her successful career. The very first headset she had when she was born into this world a week ago, sent into a further past, and now...

"Well...we won't be able to do this, you know, without you." Kaito admitted. "It sure can be quite tiring, but we'll be having our 4th world tour today!"

"Oh, alright!" Miku said, unusually not in her very cheery mood.

"Oh, Miku, is there something bothering you?" Kaito asked the melancholic Miku, smiling. "I may not be a real father you know, but I sure know how to be..."

"No, I don't think anything's wrong," Miku smiled back. "I'd love it, anyway."

"Oh good...we'll probably be bringing Rin, Ren, and Luka with us..." Kaito explained. "Anyway...so...Manila first, then Beijing...eh?"

"So...we're literally circling the world in 80 days?" Miku asked.

"We are..." Kaito said. "Isn't that great? I even get to taste every kind of ice cream there is in the world."

"Ok...ok...wait...? Is that even part of the plan?" Miku exclaimed. "Don't make me call Meiko!"

"M-My ice cream!" Kaito exclaimed.

"A-Alright..." Miku said. "But you must hand over the budget to Meiko...okay?"

"Alright..." Kaito replied, sighing as he reached for his cellphone in his pocket, and opening the cellphone, it displayed the words: Windows 7.

"So how come Kaito became the son this time, onee-chan?" Rin said as she and Len entered the room.

"You know him...typical." Len replied. "I know we all considered him a father, and all... but...there's just some things naïve of him to do..."

"Like you, onii-chan." Rin giggled. Len could only bow his head in defeat.

* * *

"Sir, so why did we sent Hatsune Miku into the past?"

"Without her, this world we live in would have been different. You of all people should know that, Professor Shin Yasaka."

"Oh, Professor Ryo Miku...don't sermon me like that...you know me and I know you."

They were merrily chatting to each other as they continue monitoring Hatsune Miku and her basic stats such as AI activity and heart beat (don't worry...they don't know what she thinks...it just measures how functional Miku's AI is. About the heart beat, it's one of the weird programs created by the Kokoro program like what you feel when you're afraid or something.) in a considerably large monitor. Just imagine the scenario in the Genesis in Gund*m SEED.

"So...why did we have to create Miku with a no restrictions in the original Kokoro program?" Professor Shin asked. "You that ancient piece of technology is, even to this day, not totally explored yet..."

"Look...we had already exhausted 80% of the company funds for Hatsune Miku...she is...or I would say was and is...the greatest vocaloid ever created. I guess I considered her as my daughter. Basically every other vocaloid we made connects to her..."

"And that's another point I fear the worse...that a program inside that thing called kokoro will kill Hatsune Miku."

"That can't happen...we already explored around 95% of the program. What could go wrong?"

* * *

"Good day, everyone!" Miku smiled before the crowd of the millions of fans waiting in line at the Araneta Coliseum a considerably large colliseum as big as those in basketball NBA colliseums. It was a considerably sunny day, and everyone was excited about the new songs Miku is rumored to play in her 3rd world tour. Fans have already seen her go from anime songs to jazz songs, and hopefully they expect something different from Miku this time. Composers from all over Manila had already came here thinking that Miku would accept their work...

"First off, I want to thank everyone of us for appreciating my songs. I know only a few of you really understand what I'm singing and all..._Arigato_!"

"_Kawaii_!" around 50% of the audience shouted, much to Miku's surprise.

_I guess these fans even go to learning Japanese._ - Miku

"And now...for my song..." Hatsune Miku breathed deeply and then continued. "My song...is entitled..."

* * *

"Professor Ryo! Professor Ryo!" one of the supervisors of Miku's internal activity exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"The A.I. Activity in Miku just increased to 80%!"

"What? Impossible! How could it be...? Unless...Professor Shin!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Araneta Coliseum, fans were a bit curious. They all saw a frozen Hatsune Miku in the center stage. She was apparently frozen there for 10 seconds already, and finally Miku said...in a rather more robotic-like voice.

"Kokoro Program Override Beta999 Activate."

"Kokoro Program Override Activated. Restarting..."

* * *

"This is bad Professor Ryo..." Professor Shin was looking through the details of the program, a very much encrypted program that just showed itself to the professors. "Miku's Beta Kokoro Program has activated. That damn program."

"Oh no, isn't that...?"

"Yes, it was presumably the last program activated before that robot short-circuited."

* * *

_**Author End-notes:**_

Sorry if I couldn't do a better cliffhanger. Lol. XD


	2. Kokoro

**Author Notes:**

Once again I write this great story about Hatsune Miku. I was supposed to write it every two weeks, but times have changed, and lol...I only managed to finish this after a month...almost two? What the heck? Now for some self question and answers...

1. What is Infinity?  
Answer: The only details I can provide you right now...is the Module of Hatsune Miku in Project Diva 2. Everything else is classified information.

2. What do you mean by a side project?  
Answer: In a fan fiction side project, chapters are usually updated only around 2 weeks (so...it means this chapter was highly delayed =P), unlike a main fan fiction project where the target is always 1 chapter per week. Oh btw...all my projects turned to semi-haitus mode, so that's why it took me this long. XD

3. Why this story plot?  
Answer: How should I say this? I'm kinda bored with many of the fanfics around here. I'm being honest! It's just that yuri / lazy (or common) slashes / twincest stories aren't really my type. Besides, I've already planned on having this kind of story a long time ago...

4. Is this a song-fic?  
Answer: Technically this is, but to keep this story alive (meaning put down by the site due to putting lyrics not present in the public domain...whatever that is), I'll simply leave the finding of lyrics to you.

5. What songs exactly are you basing this whole story about?  
Answer: Good question...and at the same time it actually presses an issue why I haven't turned this story into a full project. The idea is in fact...based on the _Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu_ album listing. In fact, my story would most likely be arranged as such. But the problem I have is when a song in the album hasn't been translated yet. I can't finish the story in that. Now each milestone (may it be a chapter or a series of chapters) is separated by my special Japanese border.

Note:the milestone counting starts with 0 not 1.

* * *

0. Kokoro –A Background Story-

1. Let's Play with Hatsune Miku!

2. A.I. - -Untranslated-

3. The Rampage of Hatsune Miku

4. The Confusion of Hatsune Miku

5. The Division → Destruction of Hatsune Miku

6. Goodbye Common Sense Space!

7. 0 -ZERO- (The Beginning)

8. The End of Hatsune Miku -Worst End-

9. The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -Dead End-

10. Hyper (Infinite)Lation –Untranslated-

11. Infinit-Y -True End-

12. The Singing Passion of Hatsune Miku

13. -Untranslated- (Most probably Epilogue)

* * *

6. I saw Hatsune Miku in one of your stories. Is it related to this one?  
Answer: The story of _K-ON!: The InterD Chronicles _and this story are plot related.

7. What kind of technology exists in this world?

Answer: Well...I wanted it to be around 2100, but with a little twist. While there were vocaloids now throughout the world, I didn't put much emphasis on other technologies in use. Seeing Miku still needed a world tour, let's just assume it's not as advanced as you think. (No warp drive okay...no teleport...that sort of thing...just Mach 10 airports and advanced computers...and no aliens.)

8. What does ロネルム mean?

Answer: If you know Katakana, it means ronerumu, or in short, my username in Japanese. I wanted to add the 2000 but well if I did that you'd know what it means immediately, right?

_**Caution:**_

Do not read if you hate sad endings. Because, although this really has a happy ending, you need to cry for long periods of time. XD Really.

**Disclaimer:**

All rights reserved to Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, cosmoBonsou-P, and Kei for the foundations of my ideas and of course for the characters. The OCs belong to me by the way.

* * *

"Onee-chan!"

"Onee-chan!"

"Hey! Onee-chan!" Kagamine Len was trying to whisper to Hatsune Miku, but with no avail.

"Man, what's happening with her?" Len was curiously looking through Miku's face. With Miku's face being as blank as a hypnotized person, Rin said, "We need to help onee-chan!"

ロネルム ロネルムロネルム ロネルムロネルム ロネルム

**Kokoro  
[Heart / Soul]**  
_The Story of the Kagamine Twins_

ロネルム ロネルムロネルム ロネルムロネルム ロネルム

"Alright, never take your eyes of her. Scan her every movement, every activity." Prof. Shin ordered the 20 or so people in the spacious room full of monitors. "So, Prof. Ryu...why am I getting the feeling you regret removing Miku's restriction in the program?"

"I'm not. Okay." Prof. Ryu's stature didn't even budge. "I'm just … worried about her. All this time she'd been driven without-"

"A father?" Prof. Shin asked. "a master? I'm sure Miku's just fine."

"But when will we tell her the truth?" Prof. Ryu's eyes were filled with conviction.

"Look, Prof. Ryu. Let's just admit it." Prof. Shin's blank face stunned Prof. Ryu. "She's a robot. A robot with an experimental AI discovered over 10 years ago...she's not...your...your-"

"Please stop." Prof. Ryu blurted out. "At least I treat her as somebody special. Everyone in here simply treats her like some guinea pig!"

"Professor Ryu!" Prof. Shin watched Professor Ryu Miku walk out the room, his tears welling up from his eyes.

A short silence swept throughout the room, that is until one of the supervisors asked Prof. Shin, "Sir, I can't help but being rude, but, what's with Professor Ryu?"

Professor Shin paused for a moment, probably thinking if he was worthy of being noted of the history of the vocaloids, and finally he spoke.

"Oh it's fine. It's a long history, actually...but...let me tell you first the history of the Kokoro AI." Professor Shin and the supervisor sat down in a nearby couch at the back of the room.

* * *

"Sorry for the delay everyone." Kagamine Rin was on the microphone. "It seems that Hatsune Miku's pretty speechless right now with all you guys in here!"

"Alright, Rin, are you ready?" Kaito asked Rin, who was in somewhere in the backstage - actually the bottom of it, which was quite low for both people and vocaloids like Kaito and Rin to stand without hitting the metallic roof.

"As ready as I'll ever be, don't worry." Kagamine Rin held her beautiful pose. "You worry too much."

* * *

"As you all know, Professor Ryu Miku created Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, and Kagamine Len." Professor Shin started narrating, "It was all an experiment for us, but to him, they were her children...It was just like what happened in the creation of the Kokoro Program..."

* * *

Everyone cheered as Kagamine Rin entered the stage from below, and as Hatsune Miku was still frozen like ice, while Kaito made a not-so-dramatic and clumsy entrance (imagine him tripping twice as he saw the crowd) and drag Miku into the backstage...

"Thank you that we're here today on this wonderful stage." Kagamine Rin's uniquely moe voice initiated various reactions from the crowd, but mostly moe overload. "Now, let me hear my song for you – the title is _Kokoro_."

* * *

"It was over 110 years ago...when only simple computers existed this world and real AI was just science fiction, a prodigy professor lost her daughter to cancer. We all know cancer is now curable in this era, but back then, it was impossible.

"So...the heartbroken professor shut himself in...and when I mean that, it included shutting himself from the world. I couldn't blame him. His wife died in a car accident. His only daughter...the only one he had left, died. So he created a robot. That robot...is now called...Kagamine Len."

"Unbelievable..." the supervisor looked at the monitor for a while, but seeing not much anomalies, looked back to Prof. Shin. "Continue on, professor."

"She [the robot] already had one of the most advance technology at the time, most probably 20 years advanced from her present time...but there was something missing. He knew she needed emotions. So, he spent her entire life creating a program called Kokoro – the only AI in this era. In around 80 years, he did the impossible, create a full-pledged self-upgrading AI, but sadly, he died before even realizing his dreams. Poor man I say.

"But the robot he created lived on, and even as the laboratory was left to ruins, both the valuable program and the robot stayed intact."

* * *

"Hey...Miku?" Kaito was waving her hands at Hatsune Miku, who was still as frozen as ice. They were in her dressing room, which is not really much other than a normal dressing room in a concert.

"This is hopeless...What has gotten into onee-chan recently?" Kagamine Len was obviously worried. "I really hope she didn't do something stupid again..."

"Oh, don't worry," Kaito said, "I'm sure she'll be fine..."

* * *

"I didn't really know why, but it took until around 10 years ago when that robot self-installed the Kokoro Program. It probably must be from the the prototype AI she had that she found the curiosity to install the AI unto herself. And that's when it happened. As the AI short-circuited due to lack of processing power, a huge one-of-a-kind AI-Induced EMP shot out of the laboratory, of which I should note is around 250 meters deep underground."

"AI what?"

"An AI-Induced EMP is different from the primitive EMP. While a normal EMP forces machines to stop. This one sends a portion of the AI's programming into a highly flexible programming snippet in the form of electron radiation capable of making any machine known to man think for itself at least temporarily."

"A-Amazing..."

"That's what I thought...even now, that program is still upgrading itself...inside Miku...Yes...the miracle program that was Kokoro...has been upgrading itself for more than 20 years until we discovered it, and an additional 5 years since we took it back in time..." Professor Shin looked at the large monitor as as she looked upon one of the programming strips of the original Kokoro program he sighed, "Is...in fact...inside Miku. And even though we've been monitoring the AI, and even though we had explored most of its programming – around 95% – I always fear...that something inside of that monster program...will cause the world to its knees."

"I still don't get why did Professor Ryu built the twins from the robot in the first place."

"Later on that..." Professor Shin glanced at the the monitor, and a large alarm beeping reverberated throughout the spacious room. "Quick...! We need an analysis on the program being used!"

* * *

"Thank you...thank you!" Rin smiled as she smiled through the appreciative crowds, some of whom are real Japanese who wanted to meet them in a concert, while many others are natives of the land.

"You were beautiful and cute there, Rin Kagamine!"

"Ehh..." Rin blushed for a bit as the big crowds complemented her with such cuteness and uniqueness that is unlike no other, and, after looking at some of them, speedily walked to the backstage. "Well...I hope onee-chan's ready now..."

Meanwhile, back in Miku's dressing room...

"..."

"W-Where am I?" Miku finally said as she snapped out of her silent trance.

"Onee-chan! We were so worried!" Len tightly hugged Miku in response. "What were you thinking? Standing still in front of all those people who came to see us!"

"O-Oh yeah!" Miku finally remembered it: the events, how her mind went blank for around 5 minutes... "But...what was I thinking back then?"

"Maybe we should call Crypton?" Kaito suggested. "For all we know, they might know the problem."

"That creepy company?" Miku responded, almost involuntarily.

"Creepy...what the heck are you watching these days, Miku, Geez. You know they're the expert when it comes to vocaloid."

"I-I-I didn't...never mind." Miku sighed. "So...where's Rin?"

"Oh! I think she's over there!" Rin Kagamine almost literally dragged Miku (did I mention the weight of vocaloids is very near that of a normal human?) out of the room, into the hallway, and turned right passing through a couple of doors (around 5 on both the left and ride sides) into the very back of the concert stage, where Kagamine Rin was waiting.

"Oh! Onee-chan! I was worried about you!" Rin too hugged Miku tightly, just as Len did, but in Rin's case, it was a bit different. Rin's of Miku's best friends, and vice versa.

"Thank you, Rin."

There was something in Miku's voice that changed. Not that it matters to her vocaloid friends, but her voice portrayed more emotion than ever. For the first time in Miku's life, those simple notes and words used as a medium of communication now has an attached emotion to it. Is it the work of the override beta?

* * *

Meanwhile in the depths of the Crypton Inc., efforts made to supervise Hatsune Miku's AI actions simply returned normal or harmless codes...and false alarms.

"Except that seemingly dangerous code messing around the AI arguments, Nothing out of the ordinary, sir." one of the maintenance employees reported. "Everything seems to be normal, and Miku's splendid machinery seems to be handling the program quite nicely."

"Good...good," Professor Ryu looked at the records, smiling as he saw the great results of the observation. "But please look more on that argument. We wouldn't want an apocalypse now do we?"

"Aye, sir," said the employee went on his way into the Main Miku Supervision Room, where most of the supervision of Miku's AI is being held.

"Sigh, where did I go wrong, my sweet Miku?" Professor Ryu said to himself as he started to walk back into the Main Miku Supervision Room, passing through around 2 doors, one named Kagamine Len Supervision Room and another named Kagamine Rin Supervision Room.

* * *

"Are we ready?" Kaito looked at the Hatsune Miku, whose eyes are shimmering brighter than before.

"Oh don't worry, don't worry!" Hatsune Miku smiled in response. "I know I can do this."

"Oh where the heck you got that confidence from, onee-chan? One time you were busy daydreaming, and now this. What the heck are you thinking? Anyway, we'll be with you, all the way!" Kagamine Rin said, displaying every bit of support to the one who supported them in the first place. "Just as you supported us at the start, when we were just simple vocaloids waiting for something to happen, we'll support you all the way we can, isn't that right, onii-chan?"

"Sure, onee-chan." Kagamin Len responded just as quickly. "I remember it. Our creators didn't matter what we would do, as long as we do what we think was good. But, Miku, didn't you tell us how singing should be our dream?"

"T-Thank you..." Miku couldn't help but cry a bit. "I...I'll do my best."

Miku headed off for the panel, waiting as Miku makes her first real debut appearance in Manila, with hundreds of thousands of fans waiting for the scope of her new line of songs...

* * *

"What?" Professor Shin responded with an utmost urgency.

"H-He just left! Professor Ryu!" the security employee said, handling over an envelope to the now mad professor. "He said he has to know Hatsune Miku the truth...!"

"Damn!" Professor Shin exclaimed, slamming one of the computers in the Main Miku Supervision Room. "That stupid idealist! We're still not done with the preparations yet! What if he activates another forbidden section of that continuously evolving code? Did you sent out agents already to track him down and stop him?"

"N-N-No, s-sir..."

"Then send one already!" Professor Shin slammed the computer again, producing a couple of sparks in the computer which he slammed with full force.

"Y-Y-Yes sir!"

Just as the employee left the room, running to the security department, the supervisor whom Professor Shin talked to earlier went back to the professor, displaying signs of curiosity.

"What just happened?"

"He went out to come to Manila to reclaim her reborn daughter..."

"GAASP! You mean..."

"Let me tell you more about the near past. You see, Professor Ryu Miku had a family...a pretty perfect one indeed. Honestly, if there was an award for best family of all time, he'd probably win it. She had a hard-working, yet calm wife, and a beautiful daughter."

"You mean...Miku...is..."

"She is. It wasn't long though before that thing happened. Professor Ryu Miku got involved in a car accident while on a vacation with her family. I don't really know the details, but even with the damage the car took, only he survived."

"B-B-But how do you know that? I mean...you seem to know much about his life, compared to most of us here."

"That's...because...I was her partner in creating the ultimate bearer of the Kokoro AI. And a very good friend. I was the one who encouraged her to go to Crypton Inc. The reason we re-created Kagamine Rin from the original robot was that to look on the reason why the Kokoro AI broke down on her, but he created Kagamine Rin's sort-of twin, Kagamine Len as a remorse for her fellow professor...and now...her ultimate creation, Hatsune Miku...is in fact, fashioned after her daughter."

"So that's why..." the supervisor felt sympathy at Professor Ryu, who just wanted some fulfillment of the void in her heart that was lost with the loss of her family. "I guess I never knew why he was so dedicated to this work until I figured out the story behind it. Thank you, Professor Shin."

"Eh? What do you have to thank me for? I just wanted somebody to share my burden, that's all."

* * *

"Ok...let's do this." Kaito breathed in, and out, and finally ran from the bottom of the stage through a few short corridors into the stage where the fans were anxiously waiting for Miku.

"Thank you for your waiting, everyone, now here...with the song you've been waiting for...it's Hatsune Miku with the title-"

"Let's Play with Hatsune Miku!" Hatsune Miku said in a microphone.

Everyone, including Kaito, was shocked.

No one expected this.

Not even with hundreds of vocaloid computing power in some of the people's hands, they didn't expect a song like this...

"Eh?"Miku?" Kagamine Rin wondered as she tried reading through the data Miku was talking about. "I thought you were gonna do another song? I mean...where did you get that song from?"

"I don't know exactly, but I'm pretty sure it's worth singing." Hatsune Miku responded, she herself unsure of how the song will go.

* * *

"Professor Shin! Another set of codes has appeared." one of the employees looked at a couple of codes that is being executed by the program.

"What's this? A melody and lyrics composer program?" Professor Shin responded with a grin. "Umm...this might get interesting."

* * *

"Without...further ado." Kaito declared. "Your world favorite idol...HATSUNE MIKU!"

The whole stage was filled with claps, shouts of Hatsune Miku, and an artificial fog signifying the official start of Miku's reconquering of the music world.

But meanwhile in Japan...

"Oh damn...now an agent's after me. I must get to the airport, quick!"

It was Professor Ryu, who was using a technically-advanced car (it can reach the speed of sound without causing sonic boom, and it floats. =P) drive his way into the nearest airport, when suddenly, a large plasma-based explosion almost touched the car, but it didn't affect the car much, due to its propulsion system being built upon air pressure (in layman's term, by blowing air into the ground), so the car simply responded by gliding over to the right.

"Whew...that was close." Professor Ryu simply went off the roadside to avoid the explosion, but suddenly, a series of explosions surprised Ryu, who was trying to get to the airport.

"AH! What the heck are with these agents...I guess I'll just have to use the system in here, even if it means breaking the law..."

Almost suddenly, the car went to total overdrive, almost going as fast as sound. But he's always able to manipulate though the track through the use of some of the Kokoro AI mixed in the auto-drive mode of the car, which he just activated.

"Please...I need to get...to Manila! Ah...I could simply go there with this car, but I'll miss Miku before the concert ends...!"

But just as the car was driving through the skyscraper-filled city, at an intersection 600 meters away from the car (in the car whose speed is the same as the speed of sound – around 600 m/sec) 3 explosions went on the left, right, and forward intersections...it means that in 1 second, the car would collide with the explosion. (and with a controlled temperature of around 1,000 Celsius, it just means that in one second, the car, and him, will turn into molten ashes.)

"Oh damn...Stop!" Professor Ryu Miku detected the explosion from the car's real-time GPS and tried stopping the auto-drive system, but to no avail. "Oh damn...STOP! STOP!"


	3. Let's Play with Hatsune Miku!  Part 1

**Author Notes:**

This is it...the real start of the story. This is Milestone #1! It took me THIS long to find out that most of the songs are already translated. ^.^

_**Caution:**_

Do not read if you hate sad endings. Because, although this really has a happy ending, you need to cry for long periods of time. XD Really.

**Disclaimer:**

All rights reserved to Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, cosmoBonsou-P, and Kei for the foundations of my ideas and of course for the characters. The OCs belong to me by the way.

* * *

"I...I can't...believe it!"

It was Professor Ryu Miku, who was literally shocked, car sick, and dumbfounded by the power of the Kokoro AI. It was not just due to him still being alive, but rather, it's what the AI did in response to the explosions. The car literally jumped through the air, consuming 30% of the plasma-based reserves (the energy is most probably the equivalent of 10 C4 explosives), dodging the blue flaming explosion with great accuracy, and considering all sides (the force needed to push the car high into the air 10 m to avoid any damage to the car, the scope of the controlled explosion, the effect of the controlled explosions upon the wind velocity around the area, and all other things).

"Now's not the time...I need to get to the airport quick!"

ロネルム ロネルムロネルム ロネルムロネルム ロネルム

**Let's Play with Hatsune Miku!**  
_The Overflowing Happiness of Hatsune Miku_

ロネルム ロネルムロネルム ロネルムロネルム ロネルム

* * *

Part 1  
_The Sinful Leek – The Deadly Truth_

* * *

It was nothing short of a silence for 10 seconds.

At least until a beep was heard in the background.

「初音ミク起動シマス...」

(Hatsune Miku activating...)

The sound of the clattering metal followed by a hissing fog produced an almost deafening fan scream shout by the fans as Miku steadily made her highly anticipated epic entrance to the line of new songs by Hatsune Miku.

Fans all over the world...  
Cheering for the one who has driven away their sadness...  
Who wouldn't do that?

* * *

"I...I...made it!"

Professor Ryu Miku was gasping for air as he finally reached the Tokyo International Airport, full of vocaloids and people alike, with various cleaning robots scattered all over the area with little error cleaning up mess. If ever a man from this age ever got there, he'll most probably mistake it for a crowded space station.

He finally got the chance to get to an airport...and no one shall definitely stand in his way.  
Not even his dearest friend or an international company capable of utilizing the latest in monitoring and AI technology to track him down.

Professor Ryu had no time to waste. He immediately went in to the nearest cashier, and as the cashier turned around, seeing Professor Ryu's face...

"Ah! Professor Ryu Miku!" the cashier obviously knew him. "What brings you to this place? Checking out our experimental cleaning bot system again?"

"Eh...not really." Professor Miku couldn't help but laugh a bit, but actually there was not much time left. As long as Miku is still in Araneta Center, there's still hope of reconciliation. But then again, if he fails, then everything is lost. They [the company] will most likely lock him up somewhere. Or at least that's his bet. That's why he's betting on this.

"Hey...umm..can you...uhh...reserve an immediate flight for me to the Philippines?" Professor Ryu Miku whispered to the cashier.

"Ehh...sir Ryu...sir?" the cashier's pupils grew a bit larger. "A-Are you serious? Nobody can reserve such a flight right now! Especially as Hatsune Miku's in those islands."

"Well, it's kinda immediate." Professor Ryu went in closer to whisper some words to the cashier. "I was sent here 'cus there may be a problem with Hatsune Miku."

"Eh?" the cashier responded, her [note the pronoun] voice still as low as it can be. "So that may explain it...umph..."

_Eh? What...is 'it' exactly? But I can't blow up my cover now, although it's the truth Ah! What the hell am I saying to myself? _- Professor Ryu Miku.

"You better be quick...someone may be after me as we speak. For all we know, Miku may have some mysterious enemies just waiting to assault me at any time. Please do hurry."

"Aye! Sir!" the cashier went on to the supervisor of the plane, who explained the problem.

"It's a good thing the supervisor knows you well, isn't it?" the cashier commented. "Here's the flight ticket. You're probably good to go...in around 40 seconds..."

A few seconds passed.

_This must be the longest 40 seconds of my life._ - Ryu Miku.

A couple of people were passing by, seemingly looking at him with eyes unheard of in his entire life. The feeling of being watched takes his toll of him as he listens to the live coverage of Hatsune Miku's World Tour, and a good one at that.

And finally 40 seconds past.

"To all passengers of Flight Number 6661338, please go to Lobby #5." the sound of the vocaloid receptionist caught Ryu's attention

_There's my flight. I wonder if those agents are still following me? I must be careful. Really careful._ - Ryu Miku.

"Umm...Professor Ryu? Who are they?" the cashier pointed out to the mysterious looking agent. "Are they those thugs you were talking about?"

Professor Ryu noticed the guy, clothed in black coat that very much resembles Men in Black.

_Obvious...Too obvious._ - Professor Ryu.

* * *

The magnificent symphonic melody lasted for a while, much like the sounds of angels proclaiming the birth of a special creation...

"Amazing..." one of the spectators gaped in awe.

"Onii-chan? Where'd she got that song?" Kagamine Rin asked, looking at Hatsune Miku from the side of the stage.

"Who knows? Who cares?" her so-called twin, Kagamine Len said. "Onee-chan's owning the stage!"

"Sometimes, Rin, you're right."

* * *

"Sir? Umm..."

"Huh...? Oh, right."

"It's not just that but..."

"It's about Miku, isn't it? Please don't tell anyone about this. It's really urgent no one knows the problem. It might cause unnecessary chaos around."

With that, Ryu Miku left for the plane, bringing with him, in a blue squarish luggage, some equipment, a copy of the Kokoro program, and a few clothes and some pocket money. He knows all too well that the company's not going to give up that easily, so he walked slowly to the plane, looking for possible assassins or suspicious things that might end his life for good. This is not just life-and-death anymore, nor it's about the truth. It's now about...

* * *

_Virtual Idol, Hatsune Miku._

「特技は歌と葱畑（はたけ）を荒らすこと」

_Special skills are singing and devouring leeks._

The crowd stares in amazement as a whole new level of Hatsune Miku appeared before them. It's not just the song...it's also the unusal tone of her voice, it's as if it's more human. While, to many Japanese across the world who were watching the live telecast from Araneta Center, it feels like a whole new introduction of a kind, as never before have they seen Miku in such a tsundere manner, but rather, it was funny the way she said it.

"_Umph, that's one of a kind._" Mergurine Luka commented as she saw Miku's performance.

"You're right. Miku has changed." Kaito complemented Luka's words. "It's as if..."

"...as if she actually feels what humans do?" Mergurine Luka asked. "Even I can't even comprehend such a concept. Sure, we are created to emulate these feelings, but we can never fully understand them. But what if it is the case..."

"Oh, don't worry," Kaito said, "I'm sure she'll be fine..."

"I don't know about Miku … but we should ask him." Mergurine Luka held her composure.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the plane, unusual as it is for the Professor, it seems as though Crypton has given up on him. Not a single voice of arresting or the like to be heard throughout the time that he was waiting for the plane to fly. Not a single person attempted to hold his hand and drag him down into the plane grounds where he's supposed to be arrested for breaching company contracts. What's worse is that the plane, as much as he desired it to be, is as empty as a desert. Just what the hell is happening?

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Professor Ryu Miku said to himself. He then proceeds to check the sides of the plane – nothing. Next, he proceeded to check the spaces below the plane chairs – nothing! As the plane prepares for flying, he checked the luggage room, the space above the seats where you put in other luggages, and even the pilot room, and while there's a pilot there who courteously meets him, other than that nothing! Not even a trace of tracking device, or even a bomb or something similar.

"Maybe the Crypton already knew that I was good in finding out bombs and tracking devices so he did not proceed to track me through their satellites?" the professor concluded.

He knows all too well that everyone in Crypton knows he's planning to go to Miku. Just going near her will anger them, he would imagine.

Then suddenly, his phone rang.

Of all the times, of all the places, of all the tweaking he did to make his cellphone number unidentifiable and unpredictable, there in the professor's very own screen, a call from none other than Professor Shin Yasaka.

Professor Miku answered the phone, "You..."

"Oh, that was pretty smart of you, Professor Ryu Miku, using the program against us." Professor Shin Yasaka said. "It took us quite a while to crack down your cellphone number and make it traceable. Sigh, technology these days..."

"It's not my fault Kokoro works against you." Professor Miku explained. "It knows very well. It understands."

"You think that program...thinks...? C'mon Professor Miku, we all know what this program is from top to bottom...do you think that it can really think for its-"

"What a liar..." Professor Ryu Miku snapped. "You did not just contradict yourself from when I first met you, you also tried to lengthen this discussion now did you? Not gonna work, Professor. By the way, I'm telling Miku the truth, but don't worry, I won't tell everything."

And then he dropped the call.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hatsune Miku monitoring room, things were nothing short of order. People were looking at this new development by Hatsune Miku, who, gaining unimaginable amounts of data, has now percieved the true essence of Kokoro.

"GAH! That fiend!" Professor Shin responded, smashing his cellphone as he throws it to the ground in his rage. "Why can't he realize that telling him the truth will foil our plans?"

* * *

At the backstage, everything was different. There was no pressure of living or dying. There was only overwhelming happiness from Hatsune Miku.

"So, onii-chan," Kagamine Rin said. "Do you have any idea what's happening to Miku?"

"No idea," Kagamine Len responded. "But it sure looks cool to see onee-chan that excited."

"You always say that," Rin sighed.

"He has a point though," Meiko smiled as she enters the backstage. "Somehow, Miku's different."

"You think so...?" Rin looked at Miku again. "I mean...I don't notice any changes..."

"Onee-chan, can't you notice that thing about Miku-chan?" Kagamine Len pointed to Miku.

"Ehm...not really," Kagamine Rin confessed. "I've always thought that Miku was just that since...well...ever."

* * *

Meanwhile at the stage, Hatsune Miku was giving her all.

Those countless voices of people...

Those memories of happiness...

Those lyrics full of life and energy unlike ever before.

Her song was her life.  
Her influence was her fame.  
She herself was at the pinnacle of her own emotions.

For the first time in her life, she experienced it herself: happiness.

But will it last long?

Will it go on forever?

Will infinity be everlasting?

Will these teeming feelings go on in life continuously?

Will happiness go onto Infinity?

And yet there was no time of thinking these things: the crowd was her life, and her songs are her happiness.

She must go on.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ninoy Aquino International Airport, a certain scientist was arising out into the open gorunds of Manila. Only 30 minutes had past, and Professor Ryu Miku, determined to get to Hatsune Miku before an inevitable end would happen.

As he proceeds to run to the taxi, however, some one stopped him.

"Hello, Professor, long time no see..." that robotic voice was all too similar to Professor Ryu Miku.

"Wait...you're..."

"Please, don't tell her."

"And why should I do that...Hatsune Miku?"


End file.
